Blog of ONLY the Cullens
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Carlisle starts a blog. This is the blog.
1. October 9, 2008

**I finished BREAKING DAWN. Best. Last. Page. Ever. I loved the whole book, but the last page was really cool! YAY! Okay...very hyper right now...had cookie dough...BREATHE BREATHE! okay okay...NOTE: I began to write these chapters at the first blog entry.  
**

**The Cullen Blog (Cullens ONLY)**

October 9, 2008: Post by CARLISLE CULLEN at 5:32 pm

So...it's a blog...yup. Emmett, I wanna lay down some rules. No more lifting up the couch while Jacob is sleeping with Renesmee in his lap or on his chest etc. It's mean. Funny...to other people. BUT MEAN! Especially when I am sitting on the other side of the couch and both of them land on me...

Edward...you know my thoughts so I don't need to put them here.

Rosalie...stay away from my dresser! Just because I don't soil my clothes every other day doesn't mean you need to steal MY boxers and force me to use one pair for a week!

Alice...stop winking at me...it's very scary. Wink at Jasper...

Jasper...stop making me feel calm! What if I wanna be made at you? Or someone else? It gets annoying! But I can't be annoyed because then you will calm me down! UGH!

Bella...Edward will tell you my thoughts so again I don't need to put them here.

THANK YOU!

Carlisle

* * *

October 9, 2008: Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN at 5:39 pm

Yes. I _can _read that fast! Edward does NOT tell me your thoughts! PLEASE tell me! No...actually don't...I can torture Edward...that will be more fun!

Bella

* * *

October 9, 2008: Comment Reply to: BELLA CULLEN by EDWARD CULLEN at 5:42 pm

NO!! PLEASE DON'T TORTURE ME! I'LL TELL YOU HIS THOUGHTS!

Love,

Edward

* * *

October 9, 2008: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN at 5:43 pm

Pshh...I do not tip over the couch! That is Blingy...the...fish...

Emmett (I am beast...at the beach...with the bleach...)

* * *

October 9, 2008: Comment reply to: EMMETT CULLEN by ALICE CULLEN at 5:45 pm

Riiight. A FISH. That makes SO much sense.

Alice

* * *

October 9, 2008: ALERT POST by CARLISLE CULLEN

Guys (and girls...) if you want to talk to each other do it on the chat part. The blog is for updates. Geez...

Carlisle, you LOVING father

* * *

Edward's Blog of His Thought's  
**Updated on October 9, 2008 at 5:50**

Pshhhhh...Carlisle is NOT a loving father. He keeps coming at me with a match, claiming he is lighting a candle. What a lame excuse. Here is my message to him:

STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!

Thank you.

Edward

* * *

October 9, 2008: Comment posted by CARLISLE CULLEN at 5:52

FALSE!

* * *

**I know it's short, but I'll try updating everday. Please give me love!**


	2. October 10, 2008 prt 1

**Thankies for the reviews! -BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER-  
**

Edward's Blog of His Thoughts  
**Last updated on October 10, 2008 at 8:11 am**

Yeah...Carlisle tried to kill me again. Oh the joy. I hate fire AND candles. Stupid scented blood...

ANYWAYS Bella _laughed _when I almost died! What kind of wife does that? Pshaw. And Nessie did it too! What kind of DAUGHTER does that?

Grr.

Carlisle, I am going to get revenge.

Your loving NOT son,

Edward.

* * *

October 10, 2008 8:15 am: Comment posted by CARLISLE CULLEN

Oh, I'm SOOO scared.

Carlisle

* * *

October 10, 2008 8:16 am: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

You should be.

* * *

October 10, 2008 8:17 am: Comment posted by CARLISLE CULLEN

Let's bring this to the chat room.

* * *

October 10, 2008 8:18 am: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

It's on like Donkey Kong.

* * *

Chatroom: When I ruled Neverland

Participants:  
urmindisread  
sexydoctor

urmindisread: psshhhh...you aren't sexy! I am the ONLY sexy Volvo owner!

sexydoctor: I never said I had a Volvo.

urmindisread: WHATEVER!

sexydoctor: I will burn you...

urmindisread: No...please...I have a family...

sexydoctor: Here comes the maaaatch...chugga chugga chugga chugga

urmindisread: ??

sexydoctor: Don't ask.

urmindisread: Wasn't planning on it.

sexydoctor: At least I have a pretty wife...

urmindisread: OH NO YOU DID _NOT_!!

sexydoctor: Oh I did. What are you gonna do about it?

urmindisread: EVERYTHING!

sexydoctor: Ohhh I'm afraid.

urmindisread: Well, grrrrrrr. I'M TELLING BELLA!

sexydoctor: Oh no! Not Bella! (sarcasm intended)

urmindisread: :p you suck. I HATE YOU DADDY!

sexydoctor: Please never ever call me that again. Ever.

urmindisread: Good idea. Truce?

sexydoctor: Truce.

* * *

Alice  
**Last updated on October 10, 2009 at 8:29**

Like my blog name? I don't. Help me find a new one. Please?? Jasper is the one who FORCED me on here...but it's fun...I guess...

Bella: Meet me on the chat room: ABC ! Okay?

* * *

October 10, 2008 8:32: Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN

Okay...

* * *

Chatroom: ABC (**A**lice**B**ella**C**ullen)

Participants:  
BellaLove  
AliceinWonderland

BellaLove: Why did you want me in here?

AliceinWonderland: Uhhhm...I am really mad!

BellaLove: (rolls eyes) What now?

AliceinWonderland: My Zune!

BellaLove: What with your Zune?

AliceinWonderland: All the songs got erased! I SWEAR I didn't do it!

BellaLove: Are you updating the software?

AliceinWonderland: Yes...it's at 15...

BellaLove: COOL!

AliceinWonderland: 30!!

AliceinWonderland: 55!

BellaLove: It's getting closer...

AliceinWonderland: 65...75!

BellaLove: Closer and closer...

AliceinWonderland: 90!!

BellaLove: OH MY GOD DUDE! HERE COMES THE YELLOW SUBMARINE!

AliceinWonderland: Oh...it failed.

BellaLove: Oh.

BellaLove: That sucks.

AliceinWonderland: Yeah...So what's this about a yellow submarine?

* * *

**Here is the back story for the Bella/Alice chat:**

I have a Zune. If you don't know what it is, go on my profile and I will have a link. Well, one time all the songs got erased and the Zune said that I had to plug it into my computer and update the software. So I press the update software button and all that jazz and at the same time I was talking to my friend Libby online. When she asked what I was doing, I said I was updating my Zune software and every time the percentage went up, I told her. When it got to 90 something, she goes OH MY GOD DUDE! HERE COMES THE YELLOW SUBMARINE!! It was funny :D. (Her icon is something about the Yellow Submarine so yeah)

If anyone can guess the quote from a commercial, you rock!! Thankies for reading!

--vVvV Liv VvVv--


	3. October 10, 2008 prt 2

****

Another chapter? Yes...short though. I went to the zoo and I am poooppeeeddd. I wrote some of this chapter before the zoo. The time change is noticable.

****

October 10, 2008 11:20 am: Post by ROSALIE CULLEN

I wanna go shopping. Isn't that wierd?

* * *

October 10, 2008 11:23: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

NO! IT ISN'T WIERD! LET'S GO! COME ON!!

* * *

October 10, 2008 11:24: Comment posted by ROSALIE CULLEN

Oh, the joy.

* * *

Chatroom: Where is the pasta?  
October 10, 2008 5:15 pm

Participants:  
urmindisread  
BellaLove

urmindisread: Hello, love.

BellaLove: Why do you call me love?

urmindisread: Because I love you!

BellaLove: Awwwww...

urmindisread: :D

BellaLove: But Jasper doesn't call Alice "love"...

urmindisread: He sucks.

BellaLove: Yes. He does.

* * *

I'm Feel Ya...Literally  
**Updated on October 10, 2008 at 5:17 pm**

Alice finally got me on here. It's pretty cool. I'm feeling pretty hyped right now. That might be because Esme and Carlisle are about to go pumpkin picking and they are super excited. It's pretty annoying...I'm gonna calm them down...

Mwahahahahaha!

Jasper

* * *

October 10, 2008 5:19: Comment posted by ESME CULLEN

No fair! We can be excited if we wanna be!

Esme

* * *

October 10, 2008 5:20: Comment posted by CARLISLE CULLEN

Yeah! No fair! I wish I could...strangle you!

* * *

October 10, 2008 5:21: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

People, people, settle down!! Calm...calm...calm

Jasper

* * *

October 10, 2008 5:23: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

That wasn't me! Jasper wrote that!! SEE!! IT SAYS JASPER ON THE BOTTOM!

The REAL Emmett!

October 10, 2008 5:24: Comment posted by ROSALIE CULLEN

Emmett, love, we know it wasn't you.

* * *

Chatroom: Where is the Pasta?

Participants:  
BellaLove  
urmindisread

urmindisread: I read a comment Rosalie posted. She called Emmett love. I'm not the only one who says it!

BellaLove: You are the only one who says it constantly.

urmindisread: Touche.

* * *

**Whoa...that was longer than I thought! Thanks for reading! Oh and the commercial quote was "It's on like Donkey Kong!". It's from the Oreo's commercial w/ Venus and Serena Williams and Peyton and Eli Manning.**

**--VvVv Liv vVvV--**


	4. October 11, 2008

**This one is short! Sorry. I'm going somewhere else with family today. Thank you to Crazy About Harry Potter for the idea. I will defiantly use it next chapter!! This chapter is more humorous (thank you again!).  
I DazzleYouDon't I- **Yes. My full name is Olivia, but I go by Liv.

* * *

My NEW Blog of Thoughts  
**Updated on October 11, 2008 at 11:39 am**

I want to say something to Bella:

4 words:

Stop. Stealing. My. Converse.

That's right. I said it. You always steal my converse! My lime green converse are MINE! Got it?

Well anyways...on a lighter note I love you!

Here is a poem I wrote for Bella one night when she was human:

You have dark hair  
It's very pretty  
I think it's not fair  
You lived in a big city

And that's all I wrote.

I LOVE YOU BELLA!

Edward.

* * *

October 11, 2008 11:49: Comment posted by BELLA SWAN

Never write poetry again. I love you too!! Just...no more poetry...it was horrible.


	5. October 12, 2008

**Another chapter! YAY! Alrighty...my uncle, aunt, and cousin are coming in about an hour so I have time. YAY! I'm using Crazy About Harry Potter's idea in this chapter! Thanks again for the idea! Have you guys seen Speed Racer? O.M.Freaking.E. That movie is soooooooooo awesome! The animation is amazing! GO SEE IT NOW! Also, there is a hidden quote from Twilight in here...GUESS IT! It's pretty easy. Oh...my man Jasper makes an appearance this chapter!  
**

* * *

My NEW Blog of Thoughts

**Updated on October 12, 2008 at 8:36 am**

Bella,

I love you. You are my sunshine. You are my passion. Every time you walk in the room, my dark world brightens up. Every time I even look at your picture I smile, wishing it really was you. Every time I'm away from you, I feel empty. You are my brand of heroin ;). If you are night, I am day. If you are there, I am there. If you die, I die. You are my second half. I cannot be without you. I cannot _live _without you. I have never met someone as perfect as you...even if you were clumsy as a human. But it doesn't matter. You are mine. My Bella.

Love,  
Edward

* * *

October 12, 2008 8:42 am: Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN

Awww that is the sweetest thing I have ever read!! Thank you so much! I only wish I could explain how much I love you!

* * *

October 12, 2008 8:43 am: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

Whoa. I thought it was set on private!

* * *

October 12, 2008 8:44 am: Comment posted by JASPER CULLEN

That is really nice Edward. I wish I could say that to Alice without her freaking out...

* * *

October 12, 2008 8:45: am: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

Oh no. Emmett is going to read this...

* * *

Chatroom: OME  
Started on October 12, 2008 at 8:47am  
Participants:  
urmindisread  
BellaLove  
JeepBeastEC

JeepBeastEC: nice...THOUGHTFUL...blog post Edward!

urmindisread: Shuddup! It was supposed to be on private.

JeepBeastEC: Riiighhtt.

BellaLove: Hey Emmett...may I remind you that I am still stronger than you and I can crush you and your precious jeep in seconds?

JeepBeastEC: Stopping...

BellaLove: That's what I thought.

urmindisread: Thank you.

BellaLove: I love you!

urmindisread: Me too!

* * *

Uhmmm...Feelings?  
**Update on October 12, 2008 at 8:50 am**

I am going to give you the feelings people are feeling right now:

Edward- Lotta love...way too much.

Bella- Feeling loved. Most likely Edward's...if not that's weird.

Esme- Euphoric...she got a huge pumpkin at the Pumpkin Patch most likely.

Carlisle- Sad...he's at the hospital right now...somebody might have died...

Renesmee- Bored.

Jacob- Bored. Do they feel exactly the same things??

Emmett and Rosalie- I'd rather not say...

* * *

October 12, 2008 8:54am: Comment posted by JACOB BLACK

HEY! That's not fair! I don't want my feelings out there for everyone to see...

* * *

October 12, 2008 8:55am: Comment posted by JASPER CULLEN

HEY! You're not a Cullen! GET OFF!

* * *

October 12, 2008 8:56am: Comment posted by JACOB BLACK

But I love one: RENESMEE!! HAHAHAHA!

* * *

October 12, 2008 8:57am: Comment posted by RENESMEE CULLEN

Jacob, get off.

* * *

October 12, 2008 8:58am: Comment posted by JACOB BLACK

Fiiine...because you said so...but it's not over Jasper! I will get revenge!

* * *

ALERT POST  
**Posted on October 12, 2008 at 8:59 am by CARLISLE CULLEN**

Everyone! There is a new feature on this blog thing available! It's called Diary and you can set it to PRIVATE or PUBLIC. Thanks!

Carlisle

* * *

October 12, 2008 9:01: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

Hey, Edward, if you do the diary don't forget to set it to private! Who knows what will come up next?

* * *

October 12, 2008 9:02: Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN

Do you have a death wish?

* * *

October 12, 2008 9:03: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

No! I'm sorry!!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Well...I'm being called by my family. I might not post tomorrow because of school.**

--VvVv Liv vVvV--  



	6. October 14, 2008

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had some friends over for part of my Egypt project...we mummified Libby. :D SPEED RACER ROCKS! GO RENT THE MOVIE AT BLOCKBUSTER OR WHATEVER PLACE YOU GO TO!  
**

* * *

Chatroom: Jazz SUCKS  
Started on October 14, 2008 at 4:20

participants:

IfeelU  
urmindisread  
BellaLove  
PerfectPixie

IfeelU- Hey! Who made up the chatroom name!

PerfectPixie- ME! I HATE JAZZ!

IfeelU- I'M RIGHT HERE!

BellaLove- I hate Jazz too!

urmindisread- What? I thought you loved Jazz?

BellaLove- Nah. I changed my mind.

IfeelU- ??

PerfectPixie- IT SUCKS! IT REALLY MAKES MY HEAD HURT! AND IT'S ANNOYING!

IfeelU- I'm a male...not an it!!

BellaLove- Shuddup, Jasper. Everything is not about you.

IfeelU- ?!

urmindisread- You're so mean to Jazz. It's not THAT bad.

IfeelU- Thank you!

urmindisread- Shuddup.

Perfect Pixie- Gosh. Last time I listened to Jazz, it made my ears ache! And that's not supposed to happen to me! I'M IMMORTAL FOR PETE'S SAKE!

IfeelU- CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU ARE BASHING ME?!

urmindisread- We aren't talking about you!

BellaLove- Everything is NOT about you Jasper!

IfeelU- What is happening then? I AM SO CONFUSED!

PerfectPixie- Gosh...when we say Jazz we are talking about the music genre.

IfeelU- Oh..I feel stupid.

urmindisread- You are.

IfeelU- Shuddup.

BellaLove- I do hate Jazz. I like CLASSICAL. Not Jazz...no offense...

urmindisread- None taken.

* * *

**NO OFFENSE TO ANY JAZZ LOVERS! In Hands On Music, we had to listen to like 7 jazz songs repeatedly. I. HATE. JAZZ. My ears literally hurt. NO OFFENSE AGAIN TO JAZZ LOVERS. MY OPINION. My Hands On teacher enjoys torturing me.**


	7. October 18, 2008

**Yo yo yo! Crazy About Harry Potter--I didn't like last chapter either. It wasn't well put together. Thanks for being honest!**

**And guess what? I started this chapter on Thursday, but lost my inspiration. So I'm finishing it today. You can tell the difference. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LOONNGG WAIT! BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS  
**

* * *

**Alice  
**Updated on October 16, 2008 at 4:25

Soo...this is me...yeah...I'm gonna look into the future...! OMG OMG...EEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDD!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU IN 10 MINUTES!! I HATE YOU!

* * *

October 16, 2008 4:26: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

What am I going to do?

* * *

October 16, 2008 4:28: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

You're going to SIGN ME UP FOR SOCCER?!

* * *

October 16, 2008 4:29: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

Let's talk about this on the chat room...

* * *

Chatroom: I hate you Edward Cullen.

Participants:

PerfectPixie  
urmindisread

urmindisread- What do you mean? Why would I sign YOU up for soccer?

PerfectPixie- YOU TELL ME!

urmindisread- ...wait. LOL! OMG I know!

PerfectPixie- What?!

urmindisread- LOL! You can't play! It would be funny! AND YOU CAN'T USE VAMPIRE SPEED! LOL!

PerfectPixie- Grrr...

urmindisread- You're first practice is tomorrow. Well, you have to try out! I am SO coming!

PerfectPixie- What city am I playing for?

urmindisread- LOL. Alaska University. :D

PerfectPixie- I HATE YOU!

urmindisread- LOL!

* * *

**Carlisle's Diary  
Set on PUBLIC  
**Updated on October 18, 2008 at 10:32 am

Edward...it's not funny that you made Alice try out for soccer...and Alice? You could have skipped it...

* * *

October 18, 2008 10:34: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

I didn't know that! Edward said that I _HAD _to go!

* * *

October 18, 2008 10:35: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

Hehehehehehehehehehe. Alice was playing goalie and she missed EVERY SHOT. SO FUNNY!!

* * *

October 18, 2008 10:37: Comment posted by ESME CULLEN

Edward! You're grounded! No more Bella, Renesmee, or bubble baths!

* * *

October 18, 2008 10:38: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

But MOOOMMM!!

* * *

**Edward's Diary  
Set on PRIVATE  
**Updated on October 18, 2008 at 10:40

Dear Diary,

My mom grounded me from my wife and my daughter. It's not fair! She shouldn't make me call her "mom". She's not my mom. She's Esme. NOT MY MOM. I hate it!

Edward

* * *

**I actually didn't like this chapter, but it's your choice!**

-VvVv Liv vVvV-  



	8. October 19, 2008

**WOW! I have 50 reviews! AMAZING! I'm so happy! THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

**Carlisle's Diary  
Set on PRIVATE  
**Updated on October 19, 2008 at 12:16 pm

Dear Journal,

Esme is acting all motherly. Not in a good way. In a "I'm finding excuses to ground my adoptive sons and daughters" way. I overheard this conversation between her and Alice:

"ALICE! Clean your room!"

"It's already clean!"

"You're grounded for talking back to me!"

?? HELP ME!

Carlisle

* * *

Chatroom: YOU'RE GROUNDED

participants:

sexydoctor  
MamaE  
JeepBeastEC  
urmindisread  
BellaLove

MamaE- Carlisle.

sexydoctor- Esme.

urmindisread- BELLA!

BellaLove- EDWARD!

JeepBeastEC- EMMETT.

urmindisread- ...silence. That's what you get, Emmett. Silence.

JeepBeastEC- Whatev.

BellaLove- ESME WHY DID YOU GROUND EDWARD FROM ME? He's a big boy now. He's not 60 any more!

urmindisread- Yeah!

MamaE- I read a book.

sexydoctor- Oh no.

MamaE- It was about parenting. And it said to ground your kids if they do wrong things like talking back and stuff.

JeepBeastEC- This is why I don't read.

* * *

Edward: I Do Have Thoughts  
**Updated on October 19, 2008 at 12:27 pm  
**

Yeah...I changed my blog name again. This one is cooler.

ESME STOP BEING A MOM! YOU ARE NOT A REAL MOM! PLEASE! I WANNA SEE BELLA AND NESSIE AGAIN!! I AM ONLY TALKING WITH THEM ON THIS BLOG. I AM LITERALLY LOCKED IN MY ROOM.

I want to see Bella! I will break down this wall...wait...why didn't I think of that before? STUPID EDWARD!

* * *

October 19, 2008 12:29pm: Comment posted by ESME CULLEN

If you come out, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I will pierce every organ you never knew you had.

* * *

October 19, 2008 12:30pm: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

Oh...that's why...

* * *

Bella's Page  
**Updated on October 19, 2008 at 12:32**

Everyone is locked in their rooms except me. The wrath of Esme hasn't reached me yet. But I love Esme, so she won't hurt me. I love her in a totally mother-daughter way. EDWARD I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU.

* * *

October 19, 2008 12:33: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

I never thought you were...

* * *

**Yay! I thought this chapter was pretty good, but give me your thoughts! Is Edward's real middle name Anthony? That's what I have read...  
**


	9. October 21, 2008

**Crazy About Harry Potter- Choseit is the blog hosting website I am using.**

**Read READ ReAd REad reAD!**

**

* * *

**October 21, 2008 7:24pm: Post by ESME CULLEN

I sold the book on eBay...yeah...I'm sad..I was pretty connected to that book. But Carlisle told me that the book was going to catch on fire and eat me. I didn't believe him, but I knew he wanted to get rid of the book of parenting. It was actually called _How My Teens Boss Me Around: The Ultimate Guide To Saying NO!_. It was a great book. That's how I grounded everyone! But I sold the book to burnedATtheSTAKE007. That person has an offensive name...

--

October 21, 2008 7:29pm: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

YAY THE BOOK IS GONE!!

--

October 21, 2008 7:32pm: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

OMG! THE BOOK IS GONE! YEEESSSSS!

--

Chatroom: The BOOK IS GONE!

Participants:

MamaE  
sexydoctor  
BellaLove  
PerfectPixie  
urmindisread

MamaE- Yeah..the book is gone :(

BellaLove- I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!

urmindisread- I'M NOT GROUNDED!

PerfectPixie- I can go shopping!

sexydoctor- I can go to WORK!

BellaLove- Esme...you grounded Carlisle from WORK?!

MamaE- That's what is most important to him! The book said that you should ground kids from their most important activity unless it's related to school. His is his job...

urmindisread- That's school for him...except it's not boring.

MamaE- Just listening to the book...

--

**J.A.S.P.E.R  
**Updated on October 21, 2008 at 7:36pm

I changed my blog name again. I like this better. THE BOOK IS GONE! YES!! Alice can go shopping and stop bugging ME!! THANK YOU LORD!! I AM HAPPY NOW!

October 21, 2008 at 7:41pm: Post by ROSALIE CULLEN

Emmett would like to say that Esme is the bombskillet for selling the book...

I say: What is a bombskillet?

October 21, 2008 at 7:42pm: Post by EMMETT CULLEN

A really, really, really awesome thing.

--

**I know this chapter was short, but I'm being kicked off in a minute. BYE! PLEASE VISIT THE BLOG!**


	10. October 25, 2008

**I am so sorry for not updating! I didn't get online yesterday and today I was at a football game. We lost. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews! Review.Love.Thankies. :D**

Rosalie is back...in green  
**Updated on October 25, 2008 at 10:35pm**

What is up? I just bought a new green car. Yippee...

Renesmee is literally climbing on me...I swear it's so annoying.

* * *

October 25, 2008 10:40pm: Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN

Did you just call my daughter annoying? I swear I will stick a needle in your eye and light it on fire.

* * *

October 25, 2008 10:43pm: Comment posted by ROSALIE CULLEN

You are very violent...

Chatroom: OMG I hate my pet pig!

Participants:  
PrettyInGreenNotPink  
BellaLove  
JeepBeastEC

PrettyInGreenNotPink- Emmett...did you make the chatroom name?

JeepBeastEC- Yeeessss...

PrettyInGreenNotPink- Figures.

BellaLove- I'm bored.

PrettyInGreenNotPink- Same here...don't worry. Renesmee is NOT annoying!

BellaLove- Uhm..O--kay.

JeepBeastEC- You know it.

October 25, 2008 10:57pm: Post by ALICE CULLEN

I don't think I can handle it! I bought waaayyy too much last night. If Esme didn't GROUND me, I might not have gone overboard. But NO! She just HAD to ground me! Now I have every item I noticed...

October 25, 2008 10:58pm: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

That happened to me! Only with Bella and Renesmee! AND BUBBLE BATHS!

October 25, 2008 11:00pm: Comment posted by JASPER CULLEN

I'm not sure I want to know...

* * *

**YES I know this chapter was short! I am super tired and I need sleep! Goodnight!**

**--VvVv Liv vVvV--  
**


	11. REAL October 25, 2008

**LOL I realized after I posted yesterdays chapter that yesterday was the 24th not the 25th. TODAY is the 25th. So the date will be the same. Just clearing that up because I don't want to go back and erase everything that says 25 and put 24...actually I might do that later...BREAKING DAWN SPOILER **

* * *

**J.A.S.P.E.R  
**Updated on October 25, 2008 at 12:51pm

Guess where Alice is? Yes. Irish dancing. It's kind of odd...I'm positive she's not Irish and the stiff dancing isn't her style.

--

October 25, 2008 1:17 pm: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

You know what I've always wondered? Where did Irish dancing originate from? Irish isn't a country...

--

October 25, 2008 1:19 pm: Comment posted by ROSALIE CULLEN

Try IRELAND.

--

October 25, 2008 1:20pm: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

Sorry the first thing that comes to my mind when you say Irish isn't IRELAND!

--

Chatroom: Emmett doesn't know where Irish dancing comes from!

Particpants:

sexydoctor  
MamaE  
PrettyInGreen

MamaE- I thought your name was longer?

PrettyInGreen- I shortened it. PrettyInGreenNotPink was too long to type EVERYTIME I got on.

sexydoctor- Ookayy..what's with the chatroom name?

PrettyInGreen- Emmett wondered where Irish dancing came from...he can be stupid sometimes.

MamaE- I hear ya.

* * *

October 25, 2008 1:26pm: Post by RENESMEE CULLEN

Gosh. Jacob is getting food. I don't like food much...oh well...I'm bored...I hope Jacob is bored because I hate him right now! JUST KIDDING! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! OMG I'M SOOOO SORRY! Oh well...I still want some Pokemon cards, Dad!!

October 25, 2008 1:28pm: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

For the LAST TIME I am NOT getting you those cards! They are way to violent...and sometimes offensive!

**Esme's Diary  
Set on PUBLIC  
**Updated on October 25, 2008 at 1:30pm

Dear...you know what? I am not going to write to something that isn't going to write back. WHAT A WASTE OF TIME!

October 25, 2008 1:32pm: Comment posted by CARLISLE CULLEN

Hey! I worked hard to get this diary thing up...

October 25, 2008 1:33pm: Comment posted by ESME CULLEN

Oh don't worry. Emmett will have fun with this later.

* * *

**Emmett's Diary  
Set on PUBLIC**  
Updated on October 25, 2008 at 1:34pm

OMG Hi future EMMETT!! This is soooo cool! Heyyy! I loovvveee Rosalie...DID YOU KNOW THAT?? ISN'T THAT WIERD?!

October 25, 2008 1:35pm: Comment posted by ROSALIE CULLEN

Oh lord. I see you have found the diary part of this blog...again.

--

**Yay! Chapter 11! Woohoo! Thanks for reading! If you're wondering what is up with the Irish dancing, it's that on the way to my soccer game, I saw a thing for a school of Irish dancing and I thought that Emmett might say something like "Where does Irish dancing originate from?" LOL okay enough of my ranting!  
**

**--VvVv Liv vVvV--**


	12. October 26, 2008

**Whoooaaaa! I am 3 reviews away from having 100 reviews! AHHHH!! Please review AFTER you read! And the I'll thank you a million times! Also check my profile. There's a link to my youtube account there.  
**

**

* * *

Emmett's Diary**  
**Set on PUBLIC  
**Updated on October 26, 2008 at 1:20pm

Where do cows come from? What is the opposite of opposite? CAN YOU ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS?

What is the difference between dogs and cats? They both have tails, noses, mouths, lungs, fur (at least most do), pee pee places...

I'm so confused.

Also, where is Rosalie?

--

October 26, 2008 1:25pm: Comment posted by JASPER CULLEN

I don't know if I can answer any of your questions except for the last one. Rosalie is getting her hair done...Alice forced her into it. She's mad about it.

--

October 26, 2008 1:28pm: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

How do you know she's mad about it?!

--

October 26, 2008 1:29pm: Comment posted by JASPER CULLEN

I'm not even going to answer that...

--

Chatroom: I hate the time. There's too much of it.

Participants:

urmindisread  
BellaLove  
MamaE

MamaE- I want to make cookies...

BellaLove- No one's gonna stop you...

MamaE- But there isn't a point in making cookies.

urmindisread- Well, we CAN eat them. They just taste disgusting...almost like...disgustingness.

BellaLove- What is disgustingness?

urmindisread- Not a good thing.

MamaE- I can tell.

BellaLove- Speaking of good things and how Esme can tell, can I get a cell phone?

urmindisread- I don't care. It's not affecting me.

BellaLove- Sweeeeet.

_JeepBeastEC has asked for permission to join chat_

MamaE- I thought you couldn't do that!

urmindisread- Stupid Carlisle...

_JeepBeastEC got permission from BellaLove to join chat_

MamaE- Bella!

BellaLove- Sorry!

_JeepBeastEC has entered the chat_

JeepBeastEC- Yo, home skillets!

BellaLove- Hello, Emmett. I see your jeep is outside...alone...waiting to be crushed...

JeepBeastEC- Yeah. What's your point?

BellaLove- Never mind.

JeepBeast- So, Bella. Wanna meet up again tonight?

urmindisread- What?!

BellaLove- ;) Sure

urmindisread- ?!

MamaE- Uhmmm bye.

_MamaE has left the chatroom_

_BellaLove has left the chatroom_

urmindisread- Emmett. You have some explaining to do.

JeepBeastEC- Wait, what? I can't ask my wife out?

urmindisread- Since when is Bella YOUR wife?

JeepBeastEC- Bella?! No no no! I was talking to ROSALIE!

urmindisread- I don't believe I understand...

JeepBeastEC- I didn't think you would..

--

October 26, 2008 1:41pm: Post by ROSALIE CULLEN

I hate my hair. It's all dark now. I'm suing Alice.

--

October 26, 2008 1:43pm: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

I didn't do it! Sue the hairdressers! I told them to give you dark STREAKS not all dark...

--

October 26, 2008 1:44pm: Comment posted by ROSALIE CULLEN

I'd run if I were you, Alice.

* * *

**I had fun with this chapter! Remember, go to my youtube account on my profile!! Please comment on my videos!**


	13. October 27, 2008

**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL! THANKS _ESPECIALLY TO: _**aamayzaintwilight2!!!! **So guess what? I look at my reviews and I have 106...and that's how old Edward is? WHAT A COIKYDINK!!! Sorry! VERY HAPPY! THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS! I LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE YOU! -Renesmee is about 5-6 in here...physically. ALSO! I do not know Demi Levato...just her name and that she sings. So I am NOT a big fan at all.  
**

**---**

October 27, 2008 5:38pm: Post by RENESMEE CULLEN

Uncle Emmett took my Barbie doll. My favorite one! The Demi Levato one! Gosh..I'm angry!

---

October 27, 2008 5:40pm: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

It's not my fault she's so pretty...and awesome!

---

Chatroom: I would love my barbie back.

Participants:

JeepBeastEC  
RussetColoredBrother  
OpenBook  
IfeelU

JeepBeastEC- What's crackin', Homie R and Homie J?

RussetColoredBrother- You're neck, I hope.

IfeelU- Niiice.

OpenBook- Give me the barbie!

JeepbeastEC- Make me!

OpenBook- Jacob?

JeepBeastEC- NOOO!! Wait, Jacob? He's not supposed to be on here!

RussetColoredBrother- Uhhhh...Dad? Coming!

_RussetColoredBrother has left the chatroom_

OpenBook- So, I guess no more Rosalie when I tell her you won't give it back to me....

JeepBeastEC- OK! OK! I put it on you're bed!

OpenBook- Thank you...and you need to learn proper grammar. It's your bed. You're bed is you are bed.

JeepBeastEC- Shut up, you shouldn't even know that!

--

October 27, 2008 at 6:29pm: Post by ROSALIE CULLEN

Ha! I read the conversation between Nessie and Emmett! LOL! Emmett's afraid of losing me! Awwww...that sounds actually sweet when you say it like that!

--

October 27, 2008 at 7:21pm: Post by EMMETT CULLEN

I was sweet without trying! Score!

Oh, Edward and I are gonna start scoring who is a better husband. So far it's

Emmett- 1   
Edward- 0

That's what I thought

--

**I know you guys probably wanted a better, longer chapter, but that's all I have right now. Next chapter will be your 100 Review Celebration chapter!**


	14. October 30, 2008

**Sorry, I meant to update yesterday. Here's what happened: I had an Egypt project due. My sister had an essay due. My brother had an essay due. ALL ON THE SAME DAY. One computer. Limited time...hence, no chapter :( Oh, have you read Life As We Knew It? It's really good.**

**--**

October 30, 2008 6:35pm: Post by EDWARD CULLEN

My score has grown since Emmett's last post. The score right now is currently:

Emmett- 1

Edward- 20

Basically, I'm loved more.

--

October 30, 2008 6:39pm: Post by EMMETT CULLEN

Edward is wrong! The score is:

Emmett- 4

Edward- 20

BIG DIFFERENCE!

--

October 30, 2008: Chatroom started called: Who's husby is better?

participants:

PrettyInGreen  
JeepBeastEC  
urmindisread  
BellaLove

BellaLove- Edward, have you ever noticed that your screen name is the only one besides Carlisle's that doesn't have caps?

_SexyDoctor has asked to join chat_

BellaLove- I spoke too soon....

urmindisread- I like my screen name! SHUT UP!

_SexyDoctor has joined chat with permission from JeepBeastEC_

SexyDoctor- I think Edward is better.

JeepBeastEC- So that's how you repay me for letting you in? Telling me Edward is a better husband?

PrettyInGreen- Em, chill out.

BellaLove- Where is Jasper when you need him?

urmindisread- Not here.

BellaLove- Oh, REALLY?

SexyDoctor- People, people, calm down!

JeepBeastEC- As tensions grow high in the mansion, bigger problems are forming with the judges...

PrettyInGreen- Emmett, stop copying Tyra from America's Next Top Model.

BellaLove- LOL!

urmindisread- LOL!

BellaLove- Stop copying me! Minus 10 points!

urmindisread- What?!

JeepBeastEC- Rose, want to go out to eat to celebrate it being Thursday?

PrettyInGreen- We can't eat...but it's the thought that counts! 10 points!

JeepBeastEC- YAY!

--

October 30, 2008 at 7:30pm: Post by ROSALIE CULLEN

The current points stand at:

Emmett- 14  
Edward- 10

Oh look at that...Edward's losing...so sad.

--

October 30, 2008 at 7:32pm: Post by BELLA CULLEN

Edward just gave me flowers and a kiss. 5 points :D! He also tried to hug me...but Renesmee had a sudden need of Jacob so I had to take her to the reservation, even though Jacob SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE.

Emmett- 14  
Edward- 15

Who's winning now?

--

Chatroom- Who's husby is better?

Participants:

urmindisread  
JeepBeastEC  
BellaLove  
PrettyInGreen

urmindisread- Looks like I'm winning....

BellaLove- Yup :D

JeepBeastEC- Whatev.

_JeepBeastEC has left the chatroom_

PrettyInGreen has left the chatroom

BellaLove- Looks like we're alone....

urmindisread- You're in the next room, right?

BellaLove- Yup.

urmindisread- Be right there.

--

October 30, 2008 at 7:41pm: Post by BELLA CULLEN

Edward has 10 more points.

Emmett- 14  
Edward- 25

--

**J.A.S.P.E.R  
**Updated on October 30, 2008 at 7:44pm

Yeah...Emmett and Edward are having a "Husband-Off". Edward is so gonna win. But Emmett is tight too...just not sweet enough. Okay, I'm only saying that because Bella is about two feet away from me and that's what she feels...and I'm scared of her.

--

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it!**

Emmett is my teddy bear and I love him a lot so no offense to him!


	15. Oct 31 and Nov 1, Halloween chapter

**Hello. It's HALLOWEEN! This is the Halloween chapter...hehehehehehe! Monica and Libby say "HI!" So does Clare!**

**Disclaimer- They really didn't say hi...I said Hi for them.**

**Also, I know this came out November 1st, but I was at a party last night. Yes, I _do _have a life contrary to popular belief. :D I am not meaning to be offensive to anyone in this chapter, just Emmett getting beat up....(I love Emmett though! Never mind...just read)  
**

**--**

Chatroom: TAKE RENESMEE TorTing!

Participants:

RussetColoredBrother  
JeepBeastEC  
urmindisread  
OpenBook

OpenBook- I thought Jacob wasn't allowed on here.

urmindisread- He is now.

OpenBook- Uhm..okay?

JeepBeastEC- What's up?

RussetColoredBrother- Your weight.

JeepBeastEC- OMG! Are you serious? I'm getting FAT?!

OpenBook- Uncle Emmett, I know that you are mentally challenged, but I didn't know you were gay! Let me get a hold of Auntie Rosalie!

JeepBeastEC- No! That wasn't me!

urmindisread- Yeah right!

RussetColoredBrother- LOL!

OpenBook- Rosalie says that she loves you anyways, even if you choose to be in love with Jasper.

JeepBeastEC- WHAT?!

OpenBook- Oh, also she said to take me Trick or Treating with Jacob!

JeepBeastEC- Fine...I'll do that...but I will NOT admit my love for Jasper!

RussetColoredBrother- Renesmee...when are we going Trick or Treating? I need a joke.

OpenBook- At 7. My joke is: What do you call someone who puts poison in another person's cereal?

urmindisread- What??

OpenBook- A cereal killer!

RussetColoredBrother- OMG LOL!

JeepBeastEC- ROTFLOL!

urmindisread- LOL!

OpenBook- Thank you...thank you. Jacob, what is your joke?

RussetColoredBrother- Knock knock?

OpenBook- Who's there?

RussetColoredBrother- Waffle.

OpenBook- Uhmm...waffle who?

RussetColoredWaffle- It's a waffle!

OpenBook-....

urmindisread- ...?

JeepBeastEC- I'm not even going to pretend to laugh.

--

**Edward  
**Updated October 31, 2008 at 7:15pm

I don't remember my old blog name, so I'll just use this one.

Renesmee and Jacob and Emmett are Trick or Treating. Renesmee went as a cute little bumblebee! I guess Jacob will eat all her candy if she doesn't like it! (Jacob has a horrible joke BTW)

--

October 31, 2008 at 7:17pm: Comment posted by CARLISLE CULLEN

I know! He told me the joke and started cracking up...Esme and I looked at him weirdly and he stopped. Sometimes he is SUCH an idiot.

--

October 31, 2008 at 7:19pm: Comment posted by ESME CULLEN

Hear, hear!

--

Chatroom: Chatroom of ONLY ME! And others.

Participants-

JeepBeastEC  
PrettyInGreen  
BellaLove

BellaLove- Hello!

PrettyInGreen- Hello!

JeepBeastEC-GoodBye!

BellaLove- Emmett? I thought you were Trick or Treating!

JeepBeastEC- I came back because they were telling inside jokes and making fun of me.

PrettyInGreen- Awwww poor Emmett! Were the older kids bullying you?

JeepBeastEC- Hey!! I'm older than BOTH of them!

BellaLove- But you let them bully you? Stand up for your dignity!

JeepBeastEC- Yeah..maybe I will!

_JeepBeastEC has left the chatroom_

PrettyInGreen- I love him, but he is such an idiot sometimes.

BellaLove- Same with Edward.

--

November 1, 2008 10:29am: Post by EMMETT CULLEN

I got beat up last night...not physically...mentally.

--

November 1, 2008 10:30am: Comment posted by RENESMEE CULLEN

That is SO your fault. You don't act like an 18th century knight and not get made fun of.

--

**Like it? I hope so! All the October 31st posts were at 10 am on NOVEMBER so I did NOT write them at the time it says.**


	16. November 3, 2008

**I was gonna update earlier, but I was sicky. I hadda baaaddd headache and a sore throat. No school tomorrow 'cos of election! Remember to vote! (Wish I could...) :-D**

Oh, I am not being offensive in the chatroom part. I am not trying to make you vote for someone else...just having the characters have views.

**--**

**Edward  
**Updated on November 3, 2008 6:42pm

Emmett just asked me to go Speedo racing...do I want to know?

--

November 3, 2008 6:43pm: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

No. You don't want to know. It's in meh miiinnnddd!

--

November 3, 2008 6:45pm: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

Rosalie? What did you do to him?!

--

November 3, 2008 6:47pm: Comment posted by ROSALIE CULLEN

Nothing...he came home from hunting like this. It's scary...

--

Chatroom: OMG I love OBAMA...NO I LOVE McCAIN! NO I LOVE BOOOTTTHHHH!!!

Participants:

PerfectPixie  
MamaE  
SexyDoctor  
BellaLove  
urMINDisread

BellaLove- I see that you have changed your name to have capitals, Edward.

urMINDisread- Yup...

BellaLove- Who loves Obama? Are we allowed to vote?

urMINDisread- We ARE over 18....technically so yeah.

SexyDoctor- I like....Bob Barr!

MamaE- Really? My vote is on Ralph Nader!

urMINDisread- Huh? Oh...that guy...he's my homie.

PerfectPixie- I like both!

BellaLove- I like Obama. He has an awesome haircut.

urMINDisread- I'm a McCainer...I love his voice. But I'm not voting. I'll vote next election.

BellaLove- I am SO voting!

urMINDisread- Go ahead. Last time I voted was in the late 1920s and then we went into a Great Depression. Oh the joy. At least we survived ;)

MamaE- That's true...and then when I voted we got Kennedy :D He was hawwwt.

SexyDoctor- ESME!

MamaE- What? He is eye-candy!

SexyDoctor- I'm right here!

PerfectPixie- This is wierd...my adoptive mother is fighting with my 300 something old dad about a 1960s president being hot...and they are both in their "20s"...AWKWARD.

urMINDisread- I hear ya...

PerfectPixie- You're the one who voted for Hoover in the late 1920s and your 17!

urMINDisread- Hehehehehe....

BellaLove- Well, Obama has my vote.

SexyDoctor- Good for you.

--

**J.A.S.P.E.R  
**Updated November 3, 2008 at 7:10pm

Alice is voting for Obama and McCain...I don't know how. She has her ways.

--

November 3, 2008 7:11pm: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

Hehehehehehehe...I've decided that since I want both of them to be prez, I am voting for Cynthia McKinney who is not as well known! :D

--

**Jasper's Diary  
Set on: PRIVATE  
**Updated on November 3, 2008 at 7:15pm

Alice sure is something...

--

**Hehehehe....awww my head hurts again! Look for my new story soon!**


	17. November 5, 2008

**Today is a Blog day. Tomorrow will be a At the End of Forever Day (AKA Forever). Ugh! I only gots one review for Forever so far! I'll update tomorrow, but I'm not sure how many chapters it will have. How am I supposed to know how you thought of it if you don't review? :D OBAMA IS OUR NEW PRESIDENT. I KNOW YOU KNOW, BUT I'M HAPPY! To McCainers; I like McCain, I thought he would do well, but just if something happened to him medically wise and we had Palin..well I'm not a Paliner. This is just my view! Please do NOT take offense!  
**

**--**

**J.A.S.P.E.R  
**Updated on November 5, 2008 at 7:12pm

Alice is mad about Obama winning. She was set on Cynthia McKinney....oh boy. I thought she would know that Obama would win, but she refused to look. Oh well. Some people are just crazy.

--

November 5, 2008 at 7:14pm: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

I am NOT crazy! Just insane...but I'm from an asylum so that's normal, right?

--

November 5, 2008 at 7:16pm: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

Suuurreee Alice...suuureeee.

--

Chatroom: Alice is insane. She even thinks so. Unicorns ARE real!

Participants:

JeepBeastEC  
OpenBook  
BellaLove  
PerfectPixie

OpenBook- How many times do I have to tell you, Uncle Emmett? Unicorns are NOT real!

JeepBeastEC- They are too! I saw one! It was flying!

OpenBook- You would think YOU were the one in the asylum, not Alice.

PerfectPixie- Thank you!!! :D:D:D:D:D

BellaLove- Where did Edward go?

PerfectPixie- Hunting.

BellaLove- He didn't invite me?!

OpenBook- No, he did. I remember you said "Ugh, I want to eat a burger."

BellaLove- Oh yeah :D. Good times, good times.

JeepBeastEC- Uhm...okay...?

PerfectPixie- I'm gonna go find Jasper!!!

--

**Alice  
**Updated on November 5, 2008 at 7:20pm

I found Jasper! And I kissed him! And then I huggled him! And then I tackled him! And then he asked what was wrong with me!

YAY!

--

**Jasper's Diary  
Set on: PRIVATE  
**Updated on November 5, 2008 at 7:26pm

W-O-W

Alice is even freakier than I thought...

And what is huggled?!

--

**I know, I know, shortie chapie......write a review and I'll write a chapter!**


	18. November 7, 2008

**Yeah! 2 WEEKS UNTIL TWILIGHT PREMIERS!!! Here is a short, fun chapter for you all! (I wrote the lyrics from the top of my head...don't tell me if I got them wrong! PM me if I did....that way it won't just be a wasted review)  
**

**--**

**J.A.S.P.E.R.  
**Updated on November 7,2008 at 5:11pm

Yeah...I have the song Shake It stuck in my head! UGH!

So now you've fallen in love (let me go now)

This feeling's tearing me out (here we go now)

She does it like this will you do it like that

Now she touches like this will you touch it like that

Now she moves like this will you move it like that, come on

Shake shake shake shake uh shake it

Shake shake shake shake uh shake it

GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!

--

November 7, 2008 at 5:16pm: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

You know I'm gonna be singing that all day now?

--

Chatroom: Shake it Jasper! SHAKE IT!

Participants:

IfeelU  
PerfectPixie  
OpenBook

OpenBook- I love that song!

PerfectPixie- You're "6"....you shouldn't even know that song.

OpenBook- And you should be dead right now....but who cares?

IfeelU- Good point.

PerfectPixie- I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door....

OpenBook- Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm....

IfeelU- STOP THIS INCESSANT VIRTUAL SINGING THIS INSTANT!

OpenBook- I was thinking of ways that I could get inside...

PerfectPixie- (Get inside)

IfeelU- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

OpenBook- LOL! Bothering Uncle Jasper is F-U-N!

--

**Edward's Diary  
**Updated on November 7 at 5:29pm

O

M

G

Jasper has been singing Shake It by Metro Station in his head ALL DAY!

Shake shake shake shake- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

--

**Hehehehehehe....review for meh!**


	19. November 9, 2008

**uuuughhhh! I am SO mad! I wanted to update yesterday so I wrote out a whole chapter and then when i was writing the Author's Note, i pressed something and it ALL deleted! (I write on the fanfiction website so I don't have to upload a new doc everytime, so that happens a lot)**

**GOSH! And I really loved that chapter too! Oh, I most likely will delete At the End of Forever, I don't have any plans for it or anything dot dot dot, etc, etc  
**

**Crazy About Harry Potter- I LOVE THE SONG SEVENTEEN FOREVER! :D:D:D!**

**--**

**Edward's Diary  
Set on PUBLIC  
**Updated on November 9, 2008 at 10:17am

I have the song Let It Rock stuck in my head. Stupid Kevin Rudolph for writing that song....

Because when I arrive I-I bring the fire....AHHHH!!!!!

GET IT OUT! I HATE YOU EMMETT!

--

November 9, 2008 at 10:20am: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

Hehehehehehehehe I heard it on the radio! LET IT ROCK LET IT ROCK LET IT ROCK!!!

--

ALERT POST: November 9, 2008 at 10:23am by EMMETT CULLEN

OmG oMG oMg omg omgomgomgogmogg

Rosalie is in my secret room! I DON'T WANT HER IN THERE!! AHHHH!

--

November 9, 2008 at 10:24am: Comment posted by JASPER HALE

Why don't you go stop her from seeing your whitie tighties instead of telling us?

--

November 9, 2008 at 10:25am: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

I don't know wh- wait....how did you know I have whitie tighties in my secret room?!

--

November 9, 2008 at 10:26am: Comment posted by JASPER HALE

I didn't....but now I know!!! EVERYONE! EMMETT HAS WHITIE TIGHTIES !!!

--

Chatroom: Emmett + Secret Room = WHITIE TIGHTIES!!!

Participants:

JeepBeastEC  
IfeelU  
urMINDisread

urMINDisread- HAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA You have whitie tighties!

JeepBeastEC- HeY! They are sexy...

IfeelU- In an alternate universe, maybe.

JeepBeastEC- HEY! Shut up!

urMINDisread- Ooooo is ickle Emmett mad? What has your whitie tighties in a knot?

IfeelU- Edward, what the heck?

urMINDisread- I'm being mean!

JeepBeastEC- It's scary!

urMINDisread- You have whitie tighties, so shut up.

--

**J.A.S.P.E.R  
**Updated on November 9, 2008 at 10:30am

LOL Emmett has whitie tighties! It's HILARIOUS! Rosalie is feeling all weird. Same here, Rose. Saaame here.

--

**Back in Green  
**Updated on November 9, 2008 at 10:31am

This is more awkward than when Carlisle told me he wore boxers. The conversation went like this:

C- ROSALIE!

R- What?

C- I wear boxers!

R- Uhhh that's nice?

C- Yup.

-Awkward silence-

R- I have to go...

C- Bye.

Yup....so unlike Carlisle.

--

November 9, 2008 at 10:33am: Comment posted by CARLISLE CULLEN

Hey! I wanted to prove that I _am _manly!

--

November 9, 2008 at 10:34am: Comment posted by ESME CULLEN

We never doubted you, honey...

--

Chatroom: Manly Man

Participants:

SexyDoctor  
PrettyInGreen

SexyDoctor- Rosalie!

PrettyInGreen- What?

SexyDoctor- I have a third nipple!

PrettyInGreen-....

_PrettyInGreen has left the chatroom_

SexyDoctor- I really freaked her out! :D

--

**Why is Carlisle so wierd?! LOL He's fun to write wierd....please review! Later, I might give you a small list of songs I recommend. :D **


	20. November 10 and 11, 2008

**Upddattinggg! Yay! I have a list of recommended songs in my profile. There are only 30, but more will be added lata. If you would like, please PM me! I love getting PMs (lol pms) and talking to my reviewers!! **

**Right now I'm mad cos I have a soccer game so I can't go to my all school party. Next week, I might not be able to see Twilight because of stupid dance lessons!  
**

**--**

**Dr. Sexy  
**Updated on November 10, 2008 at 4:25pm

I'm sorry I acted strange yesterday. I found out from Edward that _somebody _(cough-JASPER!-cough) decided it would be funny to make me feel silly. Don't worry, Jasper is now grounded to his room for a week. :D It's all okay.

--

November 10, 2008 at 4:28pm: Comment posted by JASPER CULLEN

Awwww Edward, why did you rat me out?!

--

November 10, 2008 at 4:29pm: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

Well, your the one who made me feel truthful, so who's to blame?

--

Chatroom: Not to blame::::::NOT ME!

Participants:

IfeelU  
urMINDisread  
SexyDoctor

IfeelU- You told!

urMINDisread- You changed my feelings!

SexyDoctor- And I married Esme! What's with the facts?

urMINDisread- Jasppperrr....

IfeelU- Sorry, Carlisle is sooo funny when he's crazy!

SexyDoctor- I'm not funny now?

IfeelU- No...

urMINDisread- Sorry...

SexyDoctor- I'm....I'm....Jasper? What am I feeling?

IfeelU- Unloved.

urMINDisread- Is that a feeling?

IfeelU- I guess.

SexyDoctor- Ugh...I'm going to go to work. Bye.

_SexyDoctor has left the chat  
_

urMINDisread- Wait...it's like not even 5...shouldn't he be at work anyways?

IfeelU- Yes...

urMINDisread- EMMETT! No...it's not him...never mind...Right now he's...never mind.

--

**Yo mama  
**Updated on November 11, 2008 at 4:20pm

I never thought Carlisle would lie to me!

He hasn't...but I never thought he would.

But he hasn't.

--

November 11, 2008 at 4:23pm: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

That was the most pointless thing I have ever read in my LIFE.

--

November 11, 2008 at 4:24pm: Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN

Yeah...you just had a mini going-nowhere argument with yourself. That's like saying "I love Oreo's, but I don't hate them. I never have, but I don't."

??!?!?!??!

--

November 11, 2008 at 4:28pm: Comment posted by ESME CULLEN

Stop ganging up on me! Jasper keeps toying with me so he made me feel hurt, fine, hurt! AHHH!

--

**BeLLa  
**Updated on November 11, 2008 at 4:30pm

Jasper is making me mad..........in the literal sense.

--

**Yay Jasper!!! Thanks for readin'! ILYA! (in case u didn't get that, it means I love you all)**

**Liv  
**


	21. November 15, 2008

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for the long wait! Please check out my new story! I might be slower on updates for this story, sorry. I just really loved my new idea :D. Another short chapter. It's JUST chatroom and one entry. reader13- YOU HAD ME LAUGHING on your review! LOL**

**--**

Chatroom- Let's kill Jasper

Participants-

IfeelU  
JeepBeastEC  
SexyDoctor

SexyDoctor- I'd be glad to kill Jasper.

IfeelU- HEY! What did I ever do to you?

SexyDoctor- Let's see...you made me act crazy and tell Rosalie that I had a third nipple, you made Emmett feel emotional and sign up for therapy, you made Edward angry (very very angry) and take it out on Bella who cried (without tears) for days, you made Jacob feel hyper and break dance, you made Esme want to kill me for stepping on her new shoes, you made Alice emo and go through a day of cutting and when she couldn't cut herself she blamed me.....oh and you made Rosalie beat up Emmett who wouldn't come out of the closet for two days.

JeepBeastEC- That was freaky! I hate closets...

IfeelU- It's not my fault I get bored easily!

SexyDoctor- Well don't take it out on us!

_BellaLove has entered the chatroom_

_urMINDisread has entered the chatroom_

IfeelU- I thought you couldn't just enter!

SexyDoctor- I changed some things...

JeepBeastEC- Cool!

urMINDisread- Let's break dance!

BellaLove- EMMETT!

JeepBeastEC- What?!

BellaLove- Oh, sorry. You usually cause problems so I'm so used to blaming you...JASPER!

IfeelU- What?!

SexyDoctor- Stop making Edward....break dance.

IfeelU- I'm not! I'm just making him feel really happy!

JeepBeastEC- I roll my eyes at you, Jasper...

--

**Your Mom  
**Updated on November 15, 2008 at 11:37am

I'm very sorry, Carlisle. It was Jasper's fault I yelled at you!

He keeps toying with my emotions! I hate it!

From now on, let's blame Jasper for everything!

--

November 15 at 11:39am: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

Even though he's my husband, I'm in!

--

**When will the hatred stop for Jasper?! Find out in the next chapter!**


	22. November 17, 2008

**I am so HAPPY! So (because I was REALLY bored) I searched up my PEN NAME on google (with the " ") and there was a forum where you put your fave fanfictions and I WAS ON THERE! and I got so happy!**

**.........(ps I'm changing my format to the date in numbers,i.e 4-3-08)**

**But I'm also REALLY sad. My team lost the play-offs last night in PKS. As in _PKs!_ SO UNFAIR! I'm the goalie.**

**I feel bad.**

**We were crying and everything...our whole team...it was a sad moment. And they made us (after we got 2nd place medals) watch some of the other team get their medals....How unfair is that? Okay enough of my pity party...this is the longest AN I've ever written....let's go!  
This chapter is for my team...you know who you are...Go ANNUNCIATION.  
**

**--**

**Your Mom  
**Updated on 11-17-08 at 7:40pm

Jasper

Hale

Is

Grounded.

:D.

--

11-17-08 at 7:41pm: Comment posted by: JASPER HALE

NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO!

--

11-17-08 at 7:43pm: Comment posted by CARLISLE CULLEN

Finally...

--

Chatroom: THE WICKED VAMP IS DEAD! (AKA grounded)

Participants:

JeepBeastEC  
BellaLove

JeepBeastEC- OMG! Bella! HE'S GROUNDED!

BellaLove- I am SO HAPPY! Jasper can't change our feelings!

JeepBeastEC- No more being too crazy!

BellaLove- No more hating Edward!

JeepBeastEC- No more loving Carlisle!

BellaLove- No more being too sad!

JeepBeastEC- No more curling up into a ball because of scary noises made from his and Alice's bedroom in the middle of the night!

BellaLove- ....

BellaLove- Uhm....Emmett, I'm gonna....go now.....

_BellaLove has left the chatroom_

JeepBeastEC- Hehehehehe

--

**MERCY, WOMAN!  
**11-17-08 at 7:48pm

Momm!!! ESME!!! HELLPPPPP!!!!

I don't WANNA BE grounded!

I didn't do ANYTHING except everything I did, but I'll apologize for it all!

--

11-17-08 at 7:49pm: Comment posted by ESME CULLEN

Jasper,

No.

Esme

--

Chatroom: The Office last Thursday!

Participants:

IfeelU  
urMINDisread  
BellaLove

BellaLove: I LOVE THE OFFICE!

urMINDisread: OMG PAM IS BACK!

IfeelU: Uh...yeah?

BellaLove: I'm soo happy! I love JAM!

IfeelU- But you can't eat...

urMINDisread- Not jelly, JAM is Jim and Pam!

BellaLove- I LOVE THEM!

urMINDisread- I LOVE _YOU!_

BellaLove- Poor Michael....Holly is gone....

IfeelU- How about me? I can't do anything with Alice besides talk to her for 2 weeks!

urMINDisread- Nobody likes you, Jasper!

IfeelU- Gosh...I wish I could use my powers on you...but then Bella might kill me.

BellaLove- I love how everyone is afraid of me lately.

urMINDisread- Anyways, I wish Holly hadn't moved...

BellaLove- HellO? Holly moved like 2 episodes ago...

urMINDisread- The TV is just happy I didn't break it.

IfeelU- Oh, the TV doesn't have feelings...trust me I would know.

BellaLove- You've....tried to feel the TVs feelings?

IfeelU- I suddenly have a need to take a jog.

_IfeelU has left the chatroom_

--

**Okay, I'll cut this short because of the big AN up there. NO OFFENSE TO ANY JASPER LOVERS! I LOVE JASPER TOO (not as much as Emmett...no offense...) OKAY? NO OFFENSE!!! lol...please leave me love on my other story too since you guys leave me a LOT here! (not that I'm complaining...;)**

**Liv  
**


	23. November 20, 2008

**Yay!!! TWILIGHT IS COMING! YAYAYAYAYYA!!!!!!! I'm seeing it ON SATURDAY (yup...stupid dance lessons...I didn't sign up for it...my mom forced me...oh well)! CAN'T WAIIITTT! If I don't update on Friday or Saturday, it's because I couldn't or I wanted to wait until I saw the movie. This is short because the Office is on soon!  
**

**--**

**Dr. Sexy  
**Updated 11-20-2008 at 6:29pm

Edward is failing Art. Edward, stop failing Art!

--

11-20-2008 at 6:40pm: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

What?! I am?! Mr. Tweed says I'm doing perfect!

--

11-20-2008 at 6:41pm: Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN

AT LAST!

Edward isn't good at EVERYTHING!

--

11-20-2008 at 6:42pm: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

Haha...Mr. Tweed is a funny name...

--

Chatroom: Who's afraid of the big WEREWOLF?

Participants:

IfeelU  
OpenBook  
urMINDisread

IfeelU- I'm not grounded anymore!

OpenBook- Good! Uncle Jasper resorted to talking to ME during his grounding.

urMINDisread- That is....really sad....

IfeelU- I couldn't talk to anyone else!

OpenBook- You could've talked to ANYONE else.

IfeelU- Ugh.....I'm not in the mood....Emmett is watching Speed Racer again so I feel euphoric.

urMINDisread- Sucks for you!

OpenBook- Funny for me!

IfeelU- Entertaining for Emmett...

--

**Your Teddy  
**Updated 11-20-2008 at 6:51pm

SPEED RACER! YAY!

--

No comments were posted on this blog entry.

--

**Your mom  
**Updated 11-20-2008 at 6:52pm

Pursuit of Happyness....such a sad movie...

But it was very good...

So sad!

BUT GOOD!

--

11-20-2008 at 6:56pm: Comment posted by ROSALIE HALE

OMG That is what I thought too!

Good and sad!

--

ALERT POST: 11-20-2008 at 6:57 by BELLA CULLEN

Don't go in the kitchen! Edward just tried to bake muffins for Renesmee even thought she hates human food.......so yeah! DON'T GO THERE!

--

--

**Sorry about the short post, but I'll see you soon I hope (if you catch my drift :D)! I need some new Rosalie stuff, please PM me! DO NOT REVIEW IDEAS BECAUSE THEY MIGHT BE STORY SPOILERS!**


	24. November 23, 2008

**TWILIGHT WAS SO AWESOME! PM me if you liked it and give me your fave lines! I would tell you, but I don't want to be a spoiler! I am SO HAPPY!**

I am using Sara881's idea. THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH! (I'm changing it a small bit so it's Edward not Emmett, but Emmett will be in hot water also)  


**--**

Chatroom: Secret Agent Clan: Operation Kill The Muffin Man

Participants:

MuffinMan  
BellaLove  
PrettyInGreen  
PerfectPixie  
JeepFreakEC

MuffinMan- Why did you change my screen name?

BellaLove- YOU! You totally messed up my CD collection!

MuffinMan- I was CLEANING!

PrettyInGreen- What did he do?

PerfectPixie- He rearranged Bella's CDs by ALPHABET when they were already arranged by her faves.

BellaLove- Stalker...

PerfectPixie- Guilty as charged!

BellaLove- CREEPER! I would ask Edward to keep you away, but I'm not on good terms with him.

MuffinMan- I'm right here!

PrettyInGreen- So?

JeepFreakEC- WHO CHANGED MY SCREEN NAME?!

PerfectPixie- ME!

JeepFreakEC- Thank you!

PrettyInGreen- ?!?!?!?!??!?

PerfectPixie- You're welcome!

PrettyInGreen- EMMETT! DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST RUN IN HERE AND POUR APPLE JUICE IN MY HAIR?! I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN, BUILD A GIGANTIC FIRE, RIP YOU INTO THE TINIEST POSSIBLE PIECES, AND THEN THROW EACH PIECE IN WITH FORCE!

MuffinMan- Geez, that's worse than Esme when I almost burned down the kitchen because of the muffins...I wish those muffins made it...

BellaLove- You really loved those muffins, huh?

MuffinMan- Are you kidding? I loved those muffins! Maybe more than you...JUST KIDDING!

BellaLove- :(

PerfectPixie- That was the wrong thing to say, Edward...

BellaLove- You better run...

MuffinMan- Okay...good idea.

_MuffinMan has left the chatroom_

PrettyInGreen- DON'T YOU COME TRY TO APOLOGIZE TO ME! YOU BIG FAT PIG MONSTER! SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU! RUN NOW!

JeepFreakEC- Uhm uhm uhm okay...

_JeepFreakEC has left the chatroom_

PerfectPixie- They have to pay.

BellaLove- Oh they have to pay alright.

PrettyInGreen- MY HAIR!

--

**Back in Green  
**Updated 11-23-2008 at 10:55am

Emmett

Cullen

is

dead

meat.

--

11-23-2008 at 10:57am: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

Oh no.

--

**J.A.S.P.E.R  
**Updated 11-23-2008 at 11:00am

I'm confused!

Emmett is scared, Rosalie is furious, Bella is murderous, Alice is evil, Edward is cowardly, Carlisle is worried, and Esme is content.

WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

--

11-23-2008 at 11:01am: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

Ahhhhh, Jasper. The one who knows not.

You have so much to learn.

--

11-23-2008 at 11:02am: Comment posted by JASPER HALE

Uhmmmm....are you gonna teach me?

--

11-23-2008 at 11:04am: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

Things don't work that way, sorry hon.

Plus, this is way more fun.

--

11-23-2008 at 11:05am: Comment posted by JASPER HALE

No fair!

And you just called me hon....that's weird....

--

11-23-2008 at 11:07am: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

Hey, you married me. I'm weird.

Suck it up, soldier boy.

--

Chatroom: New SECRET agent Clan: Operation KILL FREAK AND MR. MUFFIN!

PRIVATE

Participants:

PerfectPixie  
PrettyInGreen  
BellaLove

BellaLove- Okay, what should we do?

PerfectPixie- Give them MAKEOVERS!

PrettyInGreen- After that, we need something worse...like horribly embarrassing worse.

BellaLove- Dress like 50s people for a week?

PrettyInGreen- No, 30s people!

BellaLove- YEAH!

_JeepFreakEC has asked for permission to enter chatroom  
_

_JeepFreakEC has been denied_

PrettyInGreen- hehehehehehe!

PerfectPixie- This will be sooo perfect! We should have them made over as 30s GIRLS and they have to go to SCHOOL like that!

BellaLove- YEAH! Rosalie, you know how people talked back then...any different?

PrettyInGreen- A little, but noticable!

PerfectPixie- EVIL LAUGH!!! MWAHAHAHAHHA!

BellaLove- Hehehehe!

PrettyInGreen- Ha.

--

**Your Mom  
**Updated on 11-23-2008 at 11:19am

.......I have a feeling something bad is happening soon........(that just might be because Carlisle told me that the girls are planning something...oh gawd)

I just said GAWD!

--

**Thanks fer readin, awesome people! GO SEE TWILIGHT IF YOU HAVEN'T!! YOU SILLY PEOPLE!**

**Liv  
**


	25. November 26, 2008

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! I'm updating now before a pep rally because I'm awesome and I won't be available tomorrow (football game, family, FOOD!) This may be short (again) but I will update Friday!  
**

**--**

Chatroom: Brotherly Love

Participants:

urMINDisread  
IfeelU  
JeepFreakEC

IfeelU- What happened to MuffinMan?

urMINDisread- I dunno...

IfeelU- I see.

urMINDisread- No you don't.

IfeelU- Shut up.

JeepFreakEC- LOL You guys are funny.

urMINDisread- Shuddup.

JeepFreakEC- Guess what?

urMINDisread- What?

JeepFreakEC- YOU SAID THE NERD WORD!

urMINDisread- Actually, you said it.

JeepFreakEC- When?

urMINDisread- When you asked me what was up and when you were informing me that I said "the nerd word".

JeepFreakEC- OMG YOU'RE RIGHT!

IfeelU- Stupid.

--

**Jeep Jeep FUN FUN!  
**Updated on 11-26-2008 at 4:32pm

I love jeeps!

And parties!

And music!

And Rosalie!

--

11-26-2008 at 4:33pm: Comment posted by ROSALIE HALE

Thank you!

--

11-26-2008 at 4:34pm: comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

I'm awesome, I know. XD

--

**Dr. Sexy  
**Updated on 11-26-2008 at 4:36pm

Emmett isn't REALLY awesome.

He's just delirious.

--

**I'm so sorry but I really have to eat and I really have to go after that (cleaning because Thanksgiving is at my house) and then a pep rally. I'm sooo sorry. I'll make up to y'all on Friday!!!**

**Liv  
**


	26. November 28, 2008

**Okay, hi. IT'S BLACK FRIDAY (is that a good thing?)! YAY! Hope you had a great Thanksgiving! (My town's football team won :D:D::D:D:D! I won't tell you the team, you might find out where I live....)**

**--**

**Emmett  
**Updated on 11-28-2008 at 9:39am

Oh no. It's makeover day...

I tried to soften Rosie up, but it didn't work!

--

11-28-2008 at 9:41am: Comment posted by ROSALIE HALE

Because I'm solid like a rock!

--

11-28-2008 at 9:43am: Comment posted by JASPER HALE

Isn't that a song?

--

11-28-2008 at 9:43am: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

Isn't that a song?

--

11-28-2008 at 9:44am: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Jasper! We like totally posted at the same MINUTE!

COOL!

--

Chatroom: Like OMG totally girlfriend!

Participants:

PerfectPixie  
IfeelU

PerfectPixie- MAKEOVER TIME!

IfeelU- Oh. Freaking. Snap. Not me though, right?

PerfectPixie- No just Edward and Emmett. :D.

IfeelU- Thank the lord.

--

**J.A.S.P.E.R  
**Updated 11-28-2008 at 9:48am

So apparently I get (have) to watch Emmett and Edward turn into 30s girls....how fun!

Not.

I'll probably feel all stupid, embarrassed, harassed, and every other feeling you get when turning into a girl....

That sounds really weird....

I'm just happy that _I'm _not getting the makeover. Also because Alice just came home from shopping at an Amish store...I didn't even know those were existent.

--

11-28-2008 at 9:51am: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

I was hoping they weren't....but I ALWAYS have the worst luck.

--

Chatroom: .......dot dot dot.......phsaw

Participants:

urMINDisread  
BellaLove

BellaLove: Are you ready for your MAAKEEE OVERRRRR?

urMINDisread- No..

BellaLove- Too bad.

urMINDisread- Gawd.

BellaLove- Did you seriously just say 'gawd'? That is soooo girly.

urMINDisread- Shuddup....Esme has been saying it a lot.

BellaLove- Oookay. Que tal?

urMINDisread- Estoy muy mal. Y tu?

BellaLove- Estoy muy bien. Hasta la vista!

urMINDisread- Of COURSE you're doin good...alright. Te quiero.

BellaLove- Huh?

urMINDisread- It means I love you.

BellaLove- AHHH! Te quiero. MAKEOVER TIME!

--

**Back in Green  
**Updated 11-28-2008 at 9:58am

If Emmett and Edward would please come to Alice's room, that would be nice. You don't have a choice though. If you are a no-show, we will eat you.

--

11-28-2008 at 9:59am: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

Oh snap.

--

**I'm so mean. A mini-cliffie! Here is a translation of the Bella/Edward convo in case you don't take Spanish. The only thing I used a translator for was I love you! See you next chapter :D!  
**

BellaLove- Oookay. Que tal? (What's up)

urMINDisread- Estoy muy mal. Y tu? (I'm very bad. And you?)

BellaLove- Estoy muy bien. Hasta la vista! (I'm very good. See you later!)


	27. December 4, 2008

**I know this is the absolute last thing you wanna hear on an author's note, but this story will be on hiatus after this chapter. I'm not sure how long, but it will be. Junior Year Changed My Life probably will have more chapters because I have them written in a notebook. I have a major writer's block for the rest of this story. If you could PM me ideas or send me DocX files of chapters, you are my hero. DO NOT REVIEW IDEAS. PLEASE! I BEG YOU! If you review ideas, it might spoil the story. Thank you a lot for being my readers!**

**--**

**J.A.S.P.E.R  
**Updated 12-4-08 at 3:45pm

can't....breathe....even...though I....don't have....to....laughing....too.......hard!!!!!!

TODAY WAS SO FUNNY!

Emmett and Edward went to school as 30s girls. EVERYONE was staring at them. Bella didn't even walk with Edward because of all the starers.

When they talked....

EVERYONE cracked up!

The teacher asked what 4 times "s" plus 11 squared.

Edward said "I believe the answer is 12 sir." Of course, he answered wrong (on purpose though). But he also answered in a BRITISH ACCENT. Falsetto too! IT WAS SO FUNNY!!!!!!! I burst out laughing. When I did, he said "How rude!"

Emmett didn't do anything. He refused to talk all day. That's the smart thing to do.

LOL!

--

12-4-08 at 3:52pm: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

Don't hate, Jasper. It's not polite.

--

12-4-08 at 3:53pm: Comment posted by ESME CULLEN

Okay, Edward...that's enough...it's over...you can stop talking politely.

--

12-4-08 at 3:55pm: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

LOL it's like he won't stop! It's HILARIOUS! Maybe he's too used to it. BUT IT'S FUNNY!!

I'm gonna get a song stuck in his head....bye!

--

12-4-08 at 3:56pm: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

Oh, great.

--

Chatroom: I fly like paper. I'm hot _and _I'm cold. BEAT THAT!

Participants:

PerfectPixie  
BellaLove  
urMINDisread

PerfectPixie- Bella, remember our plan.

urMINDisread- Bella is in on this also?

PerfectPixie- Yup. :D

BellaLove- I FLY LIKE PAPER GET HIGH LIKE PLANES!

PerfectPixie- YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND LIKE A GIRL CHANGES CLOTHES!

BellaLove- IF YOU CATCH ME ON THE BORDER I GOT VISAS ON MY NAME!

PerfectPixie- YEAH YOU PMS LIKE A CHICK I WOULD KNOW!

urMINDisread- Stop singing two different songs simultaneously!

PerfectPixie- We knocked the polite right out of you!

urMINDisread- And the sanity!

BellaLove- Oh, Edward. It's not like the sanity was there to begin with.

--

**Dr. Sexy  
**Updated 12-4-08 at 4:08pm

My kids, well "adoptive" kids....

Are absolutely insane.

--

**I know it's short...really sorry....please give me ideas. The hiatus might only be a few weeks. It won't be more than a month I swear. I might be a year older by the next time I update ;). But most likely not...:D Please be patient!!**


	28. December 11, 2008

**I'M BAAAACCCCKKKKKKK!!! YAY!!! My friends and I are writing a book (not a full-blown novel, just a mini-book) about different couples getting together (all canon). Should I post it here? I really really really want to so I probably will!!! I will probably update a couple more times before XMAS break, but then during XMAS break, I probably will only update once. I'll let ya know when it will be the last chapter until January. I'M BAACCCKKKK! I will now do chapter names, but on the chapter navigation, it will still say the date.**

**--**

The Mystery Of The Missing Scrubs

**--**

**Dr. Sexy  
**Updated on December 11, 2008 at 6:26pm

Arrgghhh.

My favorite scrubs are gone. The red ones? Yeah...so now I have to wear ugly sea green ones...I love my red ones...not the sea green ones. WHO STOLE MY SCRUBS?

--

12-11-2008 at 6:30pm: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

I think Edward did it...you know how he's always wanted to be a doctor. Heh, heh.

--

12-11-2008 at 6:32pm: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

Since when have I wanted to be a doctor?

--

12-11-2008 at 6:33pm: Comment posted by CARLISLE CULLEN

Exaaactly. I think ALICE did it!

--

12-11-2008 at 6:34pm: Comment posted by ROSALIE HALE

AaaaHA! CAUGHT IN THE ACT, ALICE! Mwahahahaha!

--

12-11-2008 at 6:35pm: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

That was a VERY un-Rosalie-ish moment.......

--

12-11-2008 at 6:36pm: Comment posted by ALICE CULLEN

I DID NOT STEAL CARLISLE'S SCRUBS! They are waaaay too baggy. They don't even show off any figure AT ALL. Who wants to wear THAT?

--

12-11-2008 at 6:44pm: Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN

I just sneezed.

--

Chatroom: Alert to Emmett: NOBODY CARES

Participants:

urMINDisread  
BellaLove  
JeepFreakEC  
SexyDoctor

SexyDoctor- I. Want. My. Scrubs. Now.

BellaLove- Rosalie stole them.

JeepFreakEC- Yeah!

SexyDoctor- Are you ratting out your own wife?

JeepFreakEC- Oh...it's just...I dunno...I'm gonna die, aren't I?

urMINDisread- Yup.

SexyDoctor- Did she really steal my red scrubs?

BellaLove- Yes. I saw her.

JeepFreakEC- Same here.

urMINDisread- Uhhh...yeah.

SexyDoctor- Ooookay......Rosalie, time for a beatin...

JeepFreakEC- Oh no...PLEASE don't beat her! She's my WIFE! And then she will murder me...slowly..and painfully...I can see the rage now. She's yelling "EMMETT! EMMETT! YOU'RE GONNA DIIIIiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!!"

urMINDisread- Uhhhh...okay?

--

**J.A.S.P.E.R  
**Updated on 12-11-2008 at 7:01pm

I'm so scared. I can't trust anyone lately. Everyone is feeling all nervous, but no one is guilty yet....so it's getting very tense. I can't even trust Alice. She is getting very jumpy lately (jumpier than usual, if that was possible). I'm so scared. We need to find out who stole the scrubs or I just might go insane.

--

12-11-2008 at 7:04pm: Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN

Poor Jasper, he must be all nervous from everyone.

Edward, why can't you just read the minds and find out who did it?

--

12-11-2008 at 7:07pm: Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN

Nobody is thinking anything along those lines! It's all random things! Like how to make an egg roll or a list of Australian slang! Emmett was one time thinking of the Hungarian dictionary words! WHAT THE PEANUT COL ADAS?

--

**Well, I'm gonna get goin'...see ya lata!**

**Liv  
**


	29. December 15, 2008

**Yoyoyoyoyo...new chapter. Yipee!! 10 DAYS TILL XMAS! YAY! Happy anniversary mom and dad!**

**--**

The Verdict is...

--

**Dr. Sexy wants his scrubs  
**Updated on 12-15-2008 at 6:59pm

I. Want. My. Scrubs.

I'll have you know everyone at the hospital is worried also. So it's not just me.

--

12-15-2008 at 7:08pm: Comment posted by ROSALIE HALE

God forbid the WHOLE hospital is worried!

--

12-15-2008 at 7:09pm: Comment posted by CARLISLE CULLEN

This is serious business! I am MISSING my favorite SCRUBS!

--

12-15-2008 at 7:16pm: Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN

Edward did it! I KNOW HE DID! I saw him!!! He's trying to frame someone else!!! I know it! He is pretending that nobody is thinking it! IT'S HIM!

--

Chatroom: I know what Edward did last weekend

Participants:

IfeelU  
BellaLove  
urMINDisread  
SexyDoctor

urMINDisread- Okay.....stalkerish chatroom title...

SexyDoctor- YOU STOLE MY RED SCRUBS!

IfeelU- THAT'S why you were being all wierd feeling!

BellaLove- YEAH!

urMINDisread- YOU TOLD!

BellaLove- Maybbeee...but Carlisle was going crazy! I felt bad!

urMINDisread- Grrrrrr....

BellaLove- Are you mad?

urMINDisread- Depends on what Carlisle does...

IfeelU- Hmmm.....seems as though he is happy he found who has the scrubs...

SexyDoctor- Where are they?

urMINDisread- Uhh...see that's where we have a problem...

SexyDoctor- What happened to them????

urMINDisread- They are kinda on the bottom of a lake...

SexyDoctor- ...............

IfeelU- AGH!!!! MAJOR ANGER PROBLEMS!

BellaLove- I just _think _I got Edward in a bit of major trouble...

--

**Edward's thoughts: OH NO  
**Updated on 12-15-2008 at 7:47pm

Bella.

OH GAWD.

I HATE YOU!

No I love you...I can't decide. I am currently hiding in a hole somewhere with a laptop as my only comfort. Grrrrr.......

--

12-15-2008 at 7:49pm: Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN

You did it, not me. I just said that you did it.

Hehehehe.....oh and thanks for the love. Hopefully the hole isn't too noticable. Carlisle is p-retty mad.

--

**Lalalala....XMAS (oh sorry Winter! The teachers insist on WINTER break at our school!) Break is coming!!!!! Ciao! Update in a day or two!**

**Liv  
**


	30. March 6, 2009it's been so long!

**Am I really updating this? IT'S TRUE OMG! WOW! So much has happened since last time I updated! I'm going to see RENT onstage in a few months :D. Here is the next (and almost final) installment of BLOG OF ONLY THE CULLENS!**

**--**

It's Been A While

**--  
**

**Dr. Sexy**

So my son ran off to hide cos he stole my scrubs and guess what? I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE SCRUBS ANYMORE. What the hell is up with that?

--

Comment posted on March 6, 2009 at 4:52 PM by ESME CULLEN

You do know that was like three months ago? He's still gone. And I already got you new scrubs.

--

Comment posted on March 6, 2009 at 4:53 PM by CARLISLE CULLEN

They aren't the same....mine had my name written in them.

--

Comment posted on March 6, 2009 at 4:54 PM by ESME CULLEN

God, just write your name in these ones.

--

Comment posted on March 6, 2009 at 4:55 PM by CARLISLE CULLEN

We went through so much...you wouldn't understand, Esme. We had a connection...and it was just stolen from me. How sad :(

--

Chatroom: I WISH EMMETT HAD A LIFE HAHAHAHAHA!

Participants:

urMINDisread  
JeepFreakEC

JeepFreakEC- NOT FUNNY, ED!

urMINDisread- Oh no you did NOT just call me Ed you little underlined, purple highlighted, BOLDED, weirdo!

JeepFreakEC- At least I didn't steal my dad's scrubs and put them in a lake!

urMINDisread- HEY! Don't go there, brother!

JeepFreakEC- I just did! And you are _still _hiding. BIG BABY!

urMINDisread- (GASP!) How..how...how...GAH!

_urMINDisread has signed off_

JeepFreakEC- (snicker)

--

Chatroom: My Lover Ran Away 3 Months Ago And Now I'm Depressed-Story of How Isabella Swan Was Left Behind Because Her Husband Was Afraid Of His Dad

Participants-

BellaLove  
urMINDisread  
PerfectPixie

PerfectPixie- Awww...it's so sad how Bella was left alone! I HATE YOU EDWARD!

urMINDisread- Everyone has been so mean to me....

BellaLove- YOU LEFT US! Please come back, Edward. I love you. Come back home!

urMINDisread- But Carlisle....

BellaLove- Oh god, just face him. He's not gonna kill you. Please come back! Renesmee wants you home too!

PerfectPixie- Yeah! She even said "If he doesn't come back, then I will tell him I hate him and I will run away!"

urMINDisread- Oh my god, really? I'm such a horrible father....

BellaLove- No she didn't! Liar!

PerfectPixie- Shut UP, Bella! Do you not understand the concept of reverse psychology?

--

**Edward.  
**Updated March 6, 2009 at 5:08 PM

I'm coming home. For real.

--

Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN at 5:10 PM

OHMYGOD!!! NO WAY! YESSSSSSSS!!! I CANNOT WAIT! WHEN?!!!! RIGHT NOW?! ooooommmmgggg!

--

Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN at 5:11 PM

Bella has officially gone Valley Girl on us.

--

Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN at 5:12 PM

I'm coming home in like 20 minutes. I'm only in West Virginia, so it won't be too long.

--

Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN at 5:13 PM

OH YAY!

--

Chatroom: Ed Is BACK.....in 20 minutes.

Participants:

SexyDoctor  
MamaE

SexyDoctor- No way! NOOO! God....

MamaE- Geez...you picked him to be your family. You should've known he would take your scrubs someday.

SexyDoctor- Yes, because _that's _what I think when changing someone. Will they ever steal my scrubs?

MamaE- I would if I were you...

--

**Okay, next chapter, Edward will be back! I can't believe I finally got around to this!! I'm afraid it's not long enough, but I will update this weekend, kay?**

**Liv  
**


	31. March 7, 2009

**Chapter...31! Yes...okay this is the second to last chapter. Sorry to end it right after I returned, I truly am...seriously...just hope you liked it!**

**--**

Chatroom: UPDATE

Participants:

BellaLove  
urMINDisread  
PerfectPixie

BellaLove- I hugged Edward.

PerfectPixie- That's nice...

BellaLove- I kissed Edward. :D

PerfectPixie- I don't care...

urMINDisread- Can someone tell me what happened while I was gone?

PerfectPixie- Uhmm...literally nothing. I think Esme tried to learn jazz....oh and Emmett tried orange peeling, but squeezed all the juice out.

urMINDisread- Oh. Great...

BellaLove- YOU MISSED V-DAY.

urMINDisread- Oh snap..

BellaLove- I had to watch everyone be all lovey-dovey while I sat on the couch and...sat there.

urMINDisread- Sorry...

BellaLove- You'll have to make up for it ;)

PerfectPixie- Gross.

--

**Dr. Sexy  
**Updated March 7, 2009 at 5:54 PM

Edward is back. Oh frick. Edward is back. I ate a stick. Just kidding, not really...that's gross.

--

Comment posted by ESME CULLEN on March 7, 2009 at 5:54 PM

No comment.

--

Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN on March 7, 2009 at 5:56 PM

Why would you post a comment saying "no comment"? That just doesn't make sense....

--

Comment posted by ESME CULLEN on March 7, 2009 at 5:57 PM

Fine! I'm posting a comment with a COMMENT IN IT!

That was strange.

Happy?!

--

Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN on March 7, 2009 at 5:58 PM

Very :D

--

Chatroom: Don't stop thinking because then I have nothing to read...

Participants:

urMINDisread  
PrettyInGreen

PrettyInGreen- Damn, you're home.

urMINDisread- Yup.

--

**Emmett Cullen Is HAWT!  
**Updated March 7, 2009 at 6:03 PM

I'm hawt.

--

Comment posted by ROSALIE HALE on March 7, 2009 at 6:03 PM

Yes you ARE!

--

Comment posted by JASPER HALE on March 7, 2009 at 6:04 PM

Yeah if hawt is a dead worm then yes.

--

Comment posted by ROSALIE HALE on March 7, 2009 at 6:05 PM

Hey! Don't say that about my man! He's like a summer day!

--

Comment posted by JASPER HALE on March 7, 2009 at 6:05 PM

In Alaska.

--

**Like it or not...I don't know....LOL....La vie boheme! YAY! **

**Liv  
**


	32. March 10, 2008 LAST CHAPTER

**Welcome to the last installment of BLOG OF ONLY THE CULLENS (tear) lol. Sorry it's hard to be sad while listening to Take Me Or Leave Me. LOL! Some RENT and Office refrences in this chapter cos I love them. Also, if you're a 30 Rock fan, a small one is in there :D I GETTA DISSECT A PIG HEART TOMORROW!  
**

**--**

**Dr. Sexy (Loves to Party)  
**Updated March 10, 2009 at 5:26 PM

Yup. I love to party.

BUT! I have an announcement! No more blogging, young vampires! NO MORE! I am shutting down the blog. Starting tomorrow.

--

Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN on March 10, 2009 at 5:28 PM

OH NO! What will I do when in my free time?!

--

Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN on March 10, 2009 at 5:29 PM

Get a life?

OH MY GOD! NOT THE BLOG! This is angering me! Thank GOD I'm not Jasper...

--

Comment posted by JASPER HALE on March 10, 2009 at 5:30 PM

Shut up.

It really sucks, you know. Feeling everyone's feelings. Like when we watched RENT, I had to go through two hours of an emotional roller coaster ride with Emmett...

--

Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN on March 10, 2009 at 5:31 PM

I love that movie...

--

Chatroom: OH NO! THE BLOG IS OVER!

Participants:

urMINDisread  
MamaE  
BellaLove

MamaE- I can't believe he's closing down the blog....everyone loves this thing!

BellaLove- I know...it really brought us together....

urMINDisread- It also caused stress among some...

BellaLove- Only you, Edward. Ooonly you.

--

Chatroom: OH NO! THE BLOG IS....is that a rainbow?! NO FRIGGIN' WAY!

Participants:

JeepFreakEC  
PrettyInGreen  
IfeelU

JeepFreakEC- Didya see the RAINBOW Rosalie?!?!?!?

PrettyInGreen- It was pretty hard not to when you brought me outside and forced my head in it's direction...

JeepFreakEC- It was soooo pretty! Too bad JASPER didn't see it!

IfeelU- Uh-huh...that sucks...

JeepFreakEC- It really does. FOR YOU! Ha!

--

**Edward.  
**Updated March 10, 2009 at 5:37 PM

This is my last blog post. Oh how horrid.

(sigh)

THE WORLD IS NOT OVER PEOPLE!

--

Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN on March 10, 2009 at 5:39 PM

You didn't like the blog? EDWARD DIDN'T LIKE THE BLOG!

--

Comment posted by CARLISLE CULLEN on March 10, 2009 at 5:40 PM

Ohh...sorry Edward...I would say nobody cares, but Emmett really cares...too much...so I would be lying.

--

Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN on March 10, 2009 at 5:42 PM

Aww poor Edward.....He's just brainwashed...He's just been watching too much Office. He's turning into DWIGHT!

--

Comment posted by EMMETT CULLEN on March 10, 2009 at 5:43 PM

How does that have to do with this?

--

Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN on March 10, 2009 at 5:44 PM

Watch the show and you would know.

--

Chatroom: NO BLOG BUT OUR BLOG!

Participants:

JeepBeastEC  
PrettyInGreen

PrettyInGreen- GET OVER IT EMMETT! You're the only one who cares about the blog this much! Even Carlisle doesn't care this much! AND HE MADE THE FRIGGIN' THING!

JeepBeastEC- Sorry! Gee whiz...

PrettyInGreen- And the song is No Day But Today...not the blog...

JeepBeastEC- OH MY GOD! You just don't get it....

PrettyInGreen- Gotta go...love ya!

JeepBeastEC- Blerg.

--

**Pretty In Green  
**Updated March 10, 2009 at 5:53 PM

Can someone explain why Edward came up to me and said "Cut your nose off to Spiderface?"

--

Comment posted by BELLA CULLEN on March 10, 2009 at 5:54 PM

EDWARD! I told you no more Office!

--

Comment posted by EDWARD CULLEN on March 10, 2009 at 5:55 PM

Beeeellllllaaaa! It's my LIFE!!

--

Chatroom: Edward, get a new life!

Participants:

PrettyInGreen  
BellaLove  
urMINDisread

PrettyInGreen- Carlilse said we have until 6 to use the blog.

urMINDisread- So like...five minutes?

PrettyInGreen- Yup.

BellaLove- How sad...

urMINDisread- Very.

PrettyInGreen- Totally.

BellaLove- Is this awkward?

PrettyInGreen- Just slightly.

urMINDisread- Okay...well...I guess these are our goodbyes...no more blog...(sigh). Not really...I got in a LOT of trouble -cough-BELLA!-cough- over this thing.

PrettyInGreen- Well, goodbye.

BellaLove- Where's everyone else?

urMINDisread- Playing Spiderman!

PrettyInGreen-....Bye.

BellaLove- BYE FOR THE LAST TIME AS BELLALOVE!

urMINDisread- Bye I won't be saying anything else becuase we won't be on because Carlisle is shut-

_Sorry, Blog Of Only The Cullens has been closed. This message could not be completed._

--

**Aww...No more chapters...and if you can guess all the right refrences, you will be listed as the coolest reader EVER on my profile! But it has to be ALL of them, no more no less :D I hope you enjoyed what was a result of my hyper-ness back in October :D  
**

**Liv  
**


	33. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers,**

**I have no idea why I put dear readers. This isn't really a letter...oh well :)**

**I am going to begin another blog.**

**But this one isn't for Twilight. No no no...(I do not enjoy the world of Twilight any longer...AKA I grew out of that phase and I despise the series now...I'm incredibly sorry). This one is for Harry Potter. If you like Harry Potter, then look for it coming up! It'll probably be called 'The WizBlog' or something incredibly stupid. Hehe...**

**So...you wanna play a game?**

**Let's do. Well, it's more like a contest. **

**If you're good at making ads or like movie poster thingies or banners for stories (I have no clue what they're called), then this is for you!**

**I want you to make a banner for any one of my stories (yeah cos I'm like that :D). Your choice. I will judge them once enough (let's say, 6) are sent in. **

**First place prize- You get to choose 2 things. I have no idea what I could possibly award you over fanfiction...and it has to be OVER THE INTERNET. It cannot be anything like meeting in person (I don't do those things...I'm a normal afraid-of-random-stalker-people-who-wanna-kill-me type of person :D). And you're name is mentioned on my profile! (As if that's some awesome award...)  
**

**Second place prize- Erm...You get to choose one thing....and you're name is mentioned on my profile.  
**

**Third place prize- You're name is mentioned on my profile.**

**OKAY OKAY I know these prizes suck, but please! I want more banners to put on my site!**

**Okay...so look for that new Blog if you're a Potter-Fan and enter your banner for the contest!**

**Thanks!**

**Liv  
**


End file.
